custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Outhra
OK. Some answers: #Just keep them as redlinks unless you have something in mind for the articles. #It means fix the grammar, add proper headings, add categories, use the writer template, and utilize the correct information templates. #Yeah, you should ask before using other people's stuff. Most people (like me) are usually perfectly willing to allow people to use their characters, so long as they understand that it'll be non-canon to their storylines. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Agori page Your Agori info is long enough that, according to the Manual of Style, it should be moved to another article. I hope you don't mind if I do that. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm moving it to a separate page, leaving only a summarized version on the Prime Agori article. Also, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to remove a bit of the content, as it does not directly relate to the Agori and should be on the articles to which it is relevant. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:32, July 21, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'm glad we reached an agreement. You can see your page here. And BTW, you're a pretty good writer; have you tried writing any story serials yet? I'd like to see them, if you're planning any... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) It would be a candidate for deletion if the whole page were from the Prime Reality. But it's not. And the reason I do that to pages you create is because I don't have enough time to make all the canon pages myself; instead, when someone else creates a canon page, I fix the page and fill it up with canon info. It's sort of an unconventional practice, but it works. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Dude, your 'Zeko' and Necros Nui idea are similar to the first chapter of my story, Demons from Hell: The Stories of Maledict. IceBite 22:32, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ......And there's the fact that my story came first. What's going on?! IceBite 22:35, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well, thanks. The only reason it came up is I was about to start my own page for Zeko and I found out it was already made, and when I found out that Zeko was related to a 'Necros Nui', I was like WTF. Well, a new development does occur for Zeko: he's turned into a Demo-Makuta and, later, killed by Pyroketox when Zeko tries to absorb him. However, some of Zeko's essence lives on in Pyroketox, allowing him to transform into a form called 'Pierokah Bahamuh'. BTW which characters were you using. The EOTK pages available for anyone's creation are the EOTK's Visorak Horde (I made it at one point, but, for lack of information, TheSicer deleted it), the Rahkaga-Rahkshi, the Toa Barmega (List of consisting Toa is on EOTK page), the EOTK's Vahki (specifics on EOTK Character template thing), and the Bohrok Kalva, an elite, intelligent group of Bohrok allied with the EOTK (The page for their leader, Juggernaut, is started already and mine). I intend on doing the page for the Viso-Raptors once I can get my Bionicles from storage and back in my possession, so I can make pictures of them. Which character of mine have you been using, anyways? IceBite 19:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC)